Charter ship
The Charter Ships (often simply called charter) are a fleet of merchant ships which form a fairly extensive shipping transport infrastructure which includes popular docks as well as ports in remote locations, run by a wealthy merchant named and his . Players must pay a fee ranging from 200 to 3,200 for transportation on the charter ships. The fee is dependent on the destination - destinations which are further away or more remote than others have a higher cost. As with all nautical travel in RuneScape, the transportation time is only a few seconds, during which a map of with the destinations labelled is displayed, and an animation of a ship travelling from the point of embarkment to the destination is played. The short duration of the travel and the variety of destinations - the more remote of which having few alternate methods of transportation - make the charter ships favourable to other transportation systems, although some charter ship routes have higher costs than other transportation methods. s stand at the docks of each destination in the charter ships network, and Trader Stan himself is present at the dock. In addition to allowing players to charter the shipping network, the crewmembers also run , a more versatile and exotic form of a general store, which sells many items of interest as well as a few commodities which aren't stocked in specialty stores, such as s, which are unavailable anywhere else. Getting to the charter ships While travelling by charter ship can be convenient for players who can afford it, it can be a bit time consuming to get to the ship in the first place, as there is no teleport that goes right next to a ship. Some of the quickest ways to get to the ships are: * The fastest known way is to use the , which puts you close to the dock for the ship. * Use an to go to the and enter . The docks are somewhat near the Port Phasmatys entrance. * Use a and run south-east to Catherby and its docks. * Use an to go to the marketplace, run south to and take his boat to . The boat trip arrives at the Brimhaven docks. * A in . Planting the spirit tree requires 83 ; using the spirit tree network requires completion of the . * The Lunar spell takes you to . * to Port Khazard. Fares *After completing the quest, the price between two locations, as displayed below, will halve the charter costs to 50%. *The (a) also halves the charter costs to 50%. **These cost reductions can be combined to reduce the costs to 25%. *Another way to reduce the fare, when travelling to or from or , is to utilise the ship from Port Sarim to Musa Point to reduce the fare. For example, if travelling from Musa Point to , the fare is normally 2900gp. By travelling to Port Sarim and taking the charter ship from there, the cost is reduced to 1330gp. On the charter ship map, the destination labelled 'Karamja' is Musa Point on the island of . Brimhaven and the , which are also on Karamja, are also charter ship destination on that island. Quest requirements * Mos Le'Harmless - * Ship Yard - * Port Tyras - * Port Phasmatys - Entered (unlocked after ) Category:Transportation